The Five Date Experiment
by hannilyftw
Summary: Hanna never kissed or slept with a girl before, she wants to try that out. Hanna listens to Spencer's advice, and goes for it on Emily, but what will happen if Hanna begins to fall for Emily? And what will also happen when -A messes with Hanna? Rated M for future possible chaps. ( Hanna and Emily , Hannily fic ) (Spanna Moments)
1. The Start

"Why don't you want to go on a date with me?" Hanna begged Spencer "Because I'm busy Hanna!" Spencer says "Come on!" Hanna begs more "Why do you want to anyways!" Spencer asks "Because! I never experimented a girl before, or kissed one" Hanna quietly says "Really?" That is why?" Spencer laughs

"It's just one night! No one has to know!" Hanna says "Han, go ask Aria, even better, ask Emily" Spencer suggests "Why Emily?" Hanna asks

"Because she's into girls" Spencer says "Yea, but Emily's soft, I don't want to hurt her" Hanna says, Spencer gave her a weird look "Not body, I meant, Emily's kind, I don't want to hurt her feelings or- ugh nevermind" Hanna says failed to explain

"Try doing the 5 Date" Spencer says "What the hell is that" Hanna questions "I don't know, I got it from Friends With Benefits, where Mila Kunis sleeps with the guy after 5 dates.. Uh, go on 5 dates with Emily, but see if SHE will make the move to sleep with you, so it doesn't seem like your using her" Spencer insisted "Mhm.. That might work" Hanna grins

"But.. What if she doesn't make the move?" Hanna worries

"Tempt her, I don't know, flirt, touch-" Spencer says but gets cut off by Hanna's words "How do you know this" Hanna grins "Wait, have you sleep with a girl before?" Hanna said "What! Uh, n-,maybe-" Spencer stutters "Oh my god! You slept with Aria didn't you?!" Hanna says, with the biggest smile on her face "We were drunk! And that was one time!" Spencer says, blushing

"Okay okay. Should I ask her out tonight?" Hanna asks "Wow.. You really want to try a girl out don't you" Spencer laughs

"Just one night" Hanna begs

"Then yea, start tonight." Spencer says "Thank you" Hanna says, leaning in to give Spencer a lingering kiss on the cheek "I'm still not going to sleep with you!" Spencer declines "Damn it" Hanna says

* * *

"Hey Em" Hanna says as she steps in Emily's room "You're mom let me in" Hanna grins

"Hi" Emily greets "Uh, need something?" Emily asks "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to.. go out for a swim, I don't know, maybe hangout?" Hanna suggested without thinking "You're horrible at swimming though" Emily laughs "Guide me?" Hanna grins

"It's 8pm right now Han, tomorrow afternoon?" Emily asked. Although, through Hanna's mind, a night swim would be perfect... Especially at a beach or something. "No, now's perfect." Hanna says "Do you have any swim wear to start with?" Emily asks "Mines doesn't fit me anymore" Hanna said "I might have something for you" Emily says as she gets up and checks for swim wear "All I have have bikinis" Emily says, "Perfect" Hanna says, picking them out.

She begins to change unfront of Emily, Emily was surprised. She looked away, she was blushing. Emily peeked at the blond, she noticed how soft Hanna's back looks. "Can you clip the back?" Hanna calls. Emil shyly approaches "Okay" She chokes. As Emily clips the back, Hanna turns around fast while Emily was staring at her back, but now her breasts.

Emily was tooken by surprise again. She looked away fast "Sorry" Emily quietly says

"It's okay, let go" Hanna says as she smiles, then puts her sweater on. The girls collect what they needed. "Ready?" Hanna grins "Yea, but my mm doesn't want me out to long" Emily says "Just sleep over my place?" Hanna insists

"Okay"

* * *

As the two girls get to the beach, Hanna takes off her top, just leaving her with really short shorts and Emily wearing a bikini top also and high waisted shorts. Hanna and Emily walked around the beach, it was a nice walk. It's been 20 minutes. They were talking, Hanna didn't realize it but, Emily had to most cutest grin ever, then Hanna decides to push Emily into the water. "Hanna!" Emily laughs

"Come and get me Fields!" Hanna says while running away.

Emily chases after Hanna, once Emily caught up to the blond, they trip. Causing Emily to accidentally roll on top of Hanna. "Sorry" Emily blushes shyly as she gets off Hanna. Hanna rolled to her side, facing towards Emily. "It's okay" Hanna grins "Why did you take me out to the beach at this time?" Emily wonders

"Consider this a date" Hanna says, fingerlocking her hand to Emily's. Hanna didn't see it, but Emily was really blushing. _Her hands are so soft _Hanna thinks

After a while, they left home. "You're still sleeping over right?" Hanna asks "Of course, only if you want me too?" Emily replies "Of course I do" Hanna grins

* * *

As they get to Hanna's house, Emily changes in the bathroom. To make sure everything was clear, Hanna made her way down stairs and calls Spencer

"Hello?" Hanna greets

"Yea Han?" Spencer says

"Emily is sleeping over, I took her out to the beach, we had a good time. Should I do it now?" Hanna asks

"No! It's way to early, and have you ever had at least a first kiss with her?" Spencer questions

"I suppose not.. But, it's a great time right now!" Hanna defends

"Don't get your hormones in a twist," Spencer giggles "Wait a while, you'll get to that point" She continues

"Fine" Hanna sighed then hung up.

* * *

The girls were on their way to sleep, there wasn't an extra bed, so Emily slept next to Hanna. Hanna enjoyed Emily's presence. Even if she didn't want Emily to sleep with her, she was still Hanna's bestfriend. The girls were used to sleeping next to eachother. Hanna decides to make a small move, Emily was probably asleep, but, Hanna softly and slowly moved her hand from Emily's waist to her stomach, hugging her close for comfort to sleep.

Emily woke up to the touch, Hanna didn't know. Emily's heart was racing, then she pretended to sleep, _Could Hanna like me? _ Emily thought, although she just denied that thought, because in her mind Hanna was 100% straight.

The girls soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it ! more chaps to come soon! **

**Review what you thought? ^.^**


	2. Beginning Feelings & First Kiss

Hanna woke up before Emily did. The girls were sleeping next to eachother, Emily was still asleep, she was also quietly snoring. "Em?" Hanna whispers to see if she was awake. No answer, just another quiet snore. _She snores so cute _Hanna says, as she admires Emily. Hanna slid in closer to Emily, she placed her cold hand on Emily's warm stomach. Emily woke up to the touch, "Goodmorning" Hanna says with a morning, tired voice. "Your hand is cold" Emily says, placing her warm hand on top hers.

"As long as you keep them warm, I'll be fine" Hanna grins

Emily always had a little crush on Hanna, but now, Emily is feeling more and more for her, each time Hanna would compliment her, touch her , and that little date they had last night.

Emily looked at the time, they were just in time to get ready for school. "Come on Han," Emily says as she gets up from the bed and pulls Hanna's arm "Let's eat and get ready for school?" Emily continues "I don't wanna go" Hanna says as she buries her face into her pillow. "Come on!" Emily laughs as she shakes Hanna. "Okay okay" Hanna says in defeat. "Piggy back ride me to the kitchen?" A tired lazy blond said "Fine" Emily says as Hanna hopped on her back.

Hanna was close to Emily's ear, "Make me breakfast too please" Hanna says in her ear, with her warm breath tingling Emily's ear. "Mhm" Emily chokes a little

"What would you like?" Emily asks the tired blond as she sets Hanna down on the kitchen stool, then walking over to the stove. "Anything is fine" Hanna says rubbing her eyes. As Hanna opens her eyes again, she sees Emily's toned legs, _wow _Hanna thinks as she eyeballs Emily's body. Hanna's mind got dirty, _The things I would do to her.. _

* * *

They got to school right on time. "Hey guys" Aria greets Emily and Hanna as they put their things away in their locker. "Hi" Emily greets "Where's Spence?" Hanna asks "You know, some club she joined for math." Aria says as she rolls her eyes. "Well, I'm going to find her, I need to talk to her anyways" Hanna says, and with that, she leaves and hunts Spencer.

"What does she need Spencer for?" Aria asks Emily "I don't know, and Hanna been kinda .. um, flirty lately ." Emily says "How so?" Aria asks with a confused look "Well, she took me out to the beach last night, and it was a date kinda, then I slept over and-" Without Emily even finishing her words, Aria cuts her off with her own, "Did you guys-?" Aria says "No!" Emily denies "She's just been, I don't know.." Emily says, in thinking of how to explain but couldn't. "I think I know what you mean. And, from the sounds of it.. Do you like Hanna?" Aria questions while forming a grin on her face

"Maybe.." Emily blushes.

* * *

"There you are!" Hanna says once she spots Spencer walking out of a classroom filled with math lovers. "Uh nice to see you too?" Spencer greets "I need some advice" Hanna tells Spencer "About the Five Date thing?" Spencer asks, Hanna nodding yes. "What do you need advice on?" Spencer asks "To get in her pants duh." Hanna says

"Well, I think it takes more time.." Spencer says "Time? This isn't fair, you all have experienced with girls but me! And yes you Spence! I remember what you said you did with Aria!" Hanna says "It was one time!" Spencer argues and blushes

"And do you have anything planned for a date tonight? Or something?" Spencer asks "I don't know what to do" Hanna says "Take her out to the movies?" Spencer suggested "Yea, I should. Kay, thanks Spence." Hanna says then leaves.

* * *

It is now after school, Emily was just about to get in her car and go home, Hanna rushes quickly to her before she leaves "Em!" Hanna calls. Emily turns and see Hanna, "Hey" Emily grinned "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to the movies or something? I hear Mama is back in the movie theater and scary" Hanna says "Yea, but you hate scary movies" Emily says "I won't be scared if I got you" Hanna flirts, and with that Emily blushes, _She's so cute_ Hanna thinks

The girls went to the movie theaters right away. "I'm gonna buy the tickets" Hanna says "I can pay for myself, it's okay" Emily insists "No, no. I got it" Hanna says then buys the tickets and popcorn. "Let's go?" Hanna says, holding up the tickets. They walked inside and watched the movie.

"Shit!" Hanna jumped as she gets scared when the man dies. "Hanna," Emily laughs. "Shut up" Hanna smiles as she buries her face into Emily's hair. Later, it felt like the good moment to kiss Emily, but Hanna felt so nervous... _You can do this _She motivates herself. She have never ever felt nervous about planting a kiss on someone till now... But why? The movie was almost over, Hanna wraps her arm around Emily's waist and lays her head on Emily's shoulder for comfort. _She's so warm _Hanna thinks

It was now the perfect time to kiss her. "Em" Hanna whispers as she sits up "Yea?" Emily says nervously. Hanna began to lean into Emily's lips, Emily preparing to close her eyes then... Someone turns on the lights. "What the-" Hanna says as she get surprised and then see someone in a black hoodie leave.

_That was totally -A _Hanna thinks "The movies over" Emily says as she gets up. "Yea" Hanna sighs.

Emily drops Hanna home, Hanna thought about trying again, but... Her stomach felt weird, as if thousands of butterflies were roaming in her tummy.

"Goodnight" Hanna grins "Night" Emily says then driving off, Emily felt a little disappointment.

* * *

Hanna stepped inside her house and straight to her room, then Hanna received a text message _**"How did that 'kiss' go? Oh wait, it didn't happpen. -A"**_

Hanna got mad a little, not only because -A didn't gave her the chance to plant a kiss on Emily, but the weird feelings she started having for Emily. _Why was I freaking nervous oh god. _ Hanna thinks to herself, she wasn't sure if she started to actually to have feelings for Emily _No.. I cant.. she's my bestfriend _Hanna thinks again. _Though she's so beautiful.. She's so down to earth, perfect body, lips, eyes, hair- ugh. _Hanna was getting a little mixed with her thoughts..

_What are you doing to me Fields.. _Hanna thinks in her mind, Hanna haven't felt like this in forever.

"Hello?" Hanna says over the phone when she calls Spencer "Hey?" Spencer says "Come over" Hanna demands "Why?" Spencer asks, "Toby's over no" Spencer whispers "It's going to be quick, I just need to you pleeaaasssee." Hanna begs "Fine, he's leaving soon anyways" Spencer sighs "Be there in 10 minutes" Spencer continues

**Knock Knock **Hanna hears the door and opens it reveal Spencer. "Why did you call me over?" Spencer says walking inside. "Because," Hanna says, while walking over to the kitchen making a snack for herself. "Emily..." Hanna starts "What happened at the date?" Spencer questions, confused.

"Nothing wrong, it's just that.. I don't know, I'm acting a little weird lately around her" Hanna sighs "Did you kiss her yet?" Spencer asks "Nope, -A totally cockblocked it" Hanna rolls her eyes "You know what?!" Hanna continues as an idea popped in her head "What?" Spencer questions

"Since you don't want to sleep with me, can I at least have my first girl kiss with you?" Hanna grins "Hanna!" Spencer says "Come on! Just a small 4 second one" Hanna begs. Spencer rolls her eyes, "Fine" Spencer sighs

Hanna leans in, closing her eyes, Spencer doing the same. Hanna then felt Spencer soft lips, _so this is how it feels to kiss a girl? _Hanna thinks. Both of their lips were moving, Hanna leaning back and then slides her hands in Spencer's hair for support. The next 3 seconds past of them lip locking. They pull away, "So how was it?" Spencer asks "I bet Emily would kiss so much better" Hanna teases "Shut up" Spencer laughs. "Well, comparing a guy kissing me, your kiss was softer" Hanna says

"This doesn't change anything does it?" Spencer asks "Nope! Just a one time thing, kay?" Hanna says "Okay" Spencer grins

* * *

**and done**

**Okay one, this isn't going to be a Spanna story, I just felt this is good for the next chapters. This is Hannily dont worry!**

**I need some ideas for their next date, what do YOU think Hanna should do next for a date? Review it!**

**Follow to get updated! Favorite this please!**


	3. Icy Date Gets Warm

**A/n. Keep Reviewing, I'll keep updating!**

Hanna woke up looked at the time, "Shit" She says under her breath, she was running late for school, "Oh wait it's Saturday" Hanna realizes as she jumps back onto her bed and falls back asleep.

2 hours has passed, Hanna sleeping, when she finally woke up she thought about the next date she should have with Emily.

_Ice skating seems fun _Hanna thinks.

* * *

"Em!" Hanna says over the phone,

"Yea?" Emily said

"I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating this afternoon? Or something" Hanna asks shyly

"Yea, I'd like to" Emily says

"Great, pick you up at 4?" Hanna grins

"Yea" Emily says in excitment.

"It's a date" Hanna says, and with that the two hang up. Hanna felt a little bit excited for the date, not knowing why, but she a had this feeling that she didn't want to make the wrong move.

Hours had passed and Hanna was ready to go and pick Emily up. Hanna got in her car and was off.

Once Hanna got there, she gets down her car and knocks on the door. "Hey" Emily says as she opens the door, "Hi" Hanna smiled, seeing how gorgeous Emily looked. "You look hot" Hanna blurted, Emily's face was dark shades of red "You think so?" Emily grinned "Yea" Hanna smiled again, letting her deep dimples flash.

"Let's go?" Hanna says "Yea" Emily responds

* * *

"Emily!" Hanna yells for as she slips on her ass the thousandth time. "Han!" Emily laughs, then skates to her. "Let me help you" Emily grinned as she helped Hanna get up. Emily held Hanna's hand and held on to her as she skated around. "Be careful, I don't want to fall again" Hanna worried as she finally was skating "Trust me" Emily grins once again. Hanna held on to Emily, they were skating together around the rink, Hanna was behind Emily, just looking and admiring the way Emily's hair bounced again, _Beautiful _Hanna thinks.

Hanna began to have a weird feeling in her stomach, so have Emily, but it wasn't food, it was because they both were nervous. _Don't let her fall _Was the thought in Emily's head as she skated around with Hanna. _Don't do anything stupid _Hanna tells herself. As they held hand longer and longer, Hanna had different thoughts running through her head, _Maybe I should just take her out without experimenting her.. _Hanna thinks as she begins to feel something, she doesn't to feel, considering Emily is her bestfriend. Then Hanna snapped back to reality, _Stop it Hanna! You are with her for that reason, and that only. _Hanna tells herself.

They both fell, _THUD! _Hanna gets up first and laughs, "You okay?" Hanna asks "Yea" Emily laughs as well, then gets up. "Let's go eat?" Hanna suggests "Yea" Emily replies. They drove over to the nearest food place, "So McDonald's or Taco Bell?" Hanna asks "I'll go with McDonalds" Emily grins _Such a beautiful smile _Hanna thinks

They walk in and ordered, they sat next to eachother and feed eachother, it was the cutest thing ever. Hanna wanted to aim at a kiss again, "Here" Hanna says as she slowly feeds Emily another fry. As Emily was going to bite it, Hanna pulled it away, "Get it" Hanna grins as she holds half of the fry between her lips. Emily was shy or nervous to do it, but she took the offer and leaned in, places her hand on Hanna's soft dimpled cheeks, and bites down the fry, also connecting her lips to Hanna's.

Hanna kisses her back, Emily even deepens it a little. Though, this kiss was different, it didn't feel like Spencer's lips, it was a soft kiss, yea, but Hanna felt something. It might sound really cliche but, she felt fireworks. Emily lets go and smiles, "Why are you doing this? Taking me out?" Emily asks

"I like you" Hanna says without thinking. Hanna couldn't tell if it was a lie, or the truth.. Did she really like her bestfriend? Emily smiled to Hanna, _God why is she smiling at me? _Hanna thinks again, as she can't handle the perfect smile she put on everyday.

* * *

The next 2 days has passed, Hanna wanted to wait till the new features to the Carnival were in, the haunted ride and much others. This was the fourth date, Hanna wanted to make it sweet. It was school time right now, Hanna sees Emily putting away things in her locker, "Em!" Hanna calls as she walks towards her "Hey" Emily greets, "So, there's the Carnival.. And I was wondering-" Hanna says before she gets cut off "Of course" Emily answers_  
_

"Great" Hanna smiles, with her dimples showing, then walks away to her class. Emily watched Hanna walk away, just admiring the way how Hanna is. Emily was really enjoying the dates, Emily now has a really big crush on Hanna, but there was still things in the way in Emily's head. _Would Hanna actually take serious interest in me?_ Emily thinks

The next bell rang, Emily walked to her class.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chap, and I mostly update if you guys keep reviewing! I kinda want to feel wanted.. (It's because I feel like if I don't get much reviews people probably don't really care for a update or something /.\)**

**FOLLOW TO GET UPDATED ON THE NEXT CHAP**

**Sparia fic? That will probably be a spinoff after this one, follow me to find out!**


	4. Fun Date, Almost Lucky

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

* * *

They got in the carnival, they walked around hand in hand. "What shall we do first?" Emily asks "Let's go on some rides" Hanna smiles, they went inside the spinning ride and had a blast. "Whoo!" Hanna cheers as it spins faster, Emily slides her hand into Hanna's, which Hanna wasn't expecting, Hanna smiles at Emily's touch and went on.

Once they got off, they went on bumper cars, Hanna slams into Emily and drives away "Come back, Marin!" Emily says "Catch me then!" Hanna laughs. They continued bumping into eachother then they grabbed some snacks after they were done. They sat down together, ate cotton candy and hotdogs with some soda. Hanna watches Emily take a bite of her food, she didn't know why, but Hanna just highly admired Emily. _She is so... gorgeous. _The thought flew into Hanna's mind. "Anything bothering you?" Emily asks with a small smile "You got something in your teeth" Hanna says as she saves herself from getting caught staring at her._  
_

Moments have pasted going on more rides and playing games. Of course Emily always won the toys, their date wasn't so cliche that they would give it to each other, but they would give it to some kids that always lost. "You're too kind, you know that?" Hanna teases "I felt bad for them" Emily says

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel" Emily suggested "yea, let me go get some more cotton candy and drinks?" Hanna says "yea" Emily replies and waits for her date to get the food.

"Emily?" A voice behind Emily called, Emily turns around to reveal Paige

"Paige" Emily grins. Paige and Emily broke up long ago because of -A, though, they were still friends.

"what are you doing here?" Emily asks "On a date" Paige says, "really with who?" Emily asks

"A girl I met a week ago," she says "and what are you doing here?" Paige continues "on a date, too" Emily says. "With?" Paige grins. "Uh, Hanna" Emily answers "You and Hanna are a thing?" Paige asks "no, just a date" Emily says.

"Hey" a girl walking behind Paige says, "hey, well I'm going to go now em, nice seeing you" Paige says, giving Emily a short friendly hug goodbye.

Emily smiled then turns around to see a irritated and jealous look across Hanna's face.

"Are you okay?" Emily asks "yea." Hanna says then walks away to the Ferris Wheel line, Emily following behind her.

The two get on the Ferris wheel, as they got on, Hanna was quiet, wasn't saying a word to Emily. As the Ferris wheel ride went on, Emily got bored of the silence, so she spoke first. "What's wrong?" Emily asks "You tell me" Hanna says "what?" Emily asks confused. "Listen, if you still hung up on Paige, just let me know, I'll back off." Hanna jealously says. "Hanna," Emily laughed "I'm not into her, I'm into you." Emily says as she slides her hand into Hanna's, finger holding.

"Em, I see the wa-" and with that Emily cuts Hanna's words short by placing a kiss on her. Emily wasn't thinking, it surprised herself also, so she pulled away. "Sorry" Emily nervously said then looks to the other direction. Hanna placed her hand on Emily's chin and turned her face back to Hanna's. Hanna leans in and kissed Emily and with that they were making out with eachother, Hanna could taste the cherry chapstick Emily had applied before the ride. Hanna leans in closer on Emily, not breaking their lips, she could feel Emily smile. _Something about this kiss.. It was better, I can't, I mean, I don't want to let go. Dammit, what are you doing to me that is making making me feel this way, Fields? _Hanna thinks

Hanna slids her hands into Emily's hair and pulls her closer. A few seconds later, the ride has ended, they let go of eachother slowly, their foreheads touching, then they stare at eachother, a stare that shows the admiration they had for eachother. Hanna then smiles, looks down and bites her lip, "Cherry?" Hanna says "Mhm" Emily replies blushing a little.

* * *

Hanna drops Emily home, though Emily was home alone, her mom was visiting her father at Texas for the week. "Hey, if you want to come in, you can." Emily offers, then flips her hair, causing Emily to look _really_ sexy. "Ok" Hanna chokes a little. As the two get in Emily's room, Emily goes into the bathroom, giving Hanna time to think for a move.

_"Spence, we've had a our kisses, now she invited me inside... it seems like a great time? yea? no?" _Hanna texts Spencer

_"if SHE wants too, remember, so it doesn't seem like you're using her" Spencer replies _Then Hanna remembers the advice Spencer told her, _tempt her, touch,.. _

"Hey" Emily grins "I had fun tonight" Hanna says as she goes closer to Emily, causing Emily to feel nervous a little. "I did too," Emily says, "Were you actually jealous of Paige?" Emily continues and grins "Jealous? No!" Hanna lies then sits down on Emily's bed "Really? Because that was the cutest I ever seen you" Emily says as she sits beside Hanna. "Okay, maybe I was a little." Hanna confesses, placing her hand on Emily's thigh. Emily looked down at the touch, she let it stay there, she felt the warmth of Hanna's hand. "It's because, I didn't want to see my own date walk off with someone else" Hanna sighs "I'm sorry" Emily apologizes

_Flirt with her _"Wanna know what I think?" Hanna says "What?" Emily asks "I think you're super gorgeous" Hanna says honestly, causing Emily to blush. "You're not so bad yourself," Emily grins, then has a random eyelash spotted on her cheek "Lemme get that off" Hanna smiles then takes rubs the eyelash away with her really soft hands, then stares into Emily's dark chocolate brown eyes.

_Tempt her.. _Hanna thought. Hanna slowly leans in and places sweet and soft kisses on Emily's neck. "Hanna" Emily giggles "What?" Hanna smiles on Emily's neck. "Nothing" Emily says as she bites down her own lip. She then smashed her lips on Hanna's, Emily slowly bites down Hanna's bottom lip, smiling then pulling her lip, next she goes back to a kiss, the lip bite was Hanna's biggest turn on, next she kisses Hanna's neck also. Hanna let out a moan, she could feel Emily's lips place on her neck, sucking her neck, roughly, she even felt Emily tugging on her shirt, to take it off. Hanna did so, and takes off Emily's shirt, revealing both of their upper body with just a bra on. Emily looks down on Hanna's, and smiles, Hanna grabs Emily's hand and places it on her breast, then Emily continues placing trails of kisses on Hanna's neck.

Hanna enjoyed every second of this, she never felt so turned on, even with Caleb. Emily was doing _much _better. Hanna's phone vibrated, it revealed a text. Emily didn't notice, but Hanna opened the message, _Hanna getting a little naughty with her bestfriend? Sleep with her and I'll tell her about that 5 Date Experiment, Kisses -A" _

Hanna pulled away, "What's wrong?" Emily asks, confused. "Uh, I totally forgot Spencer was helping me study for... Math! You know the Hastings! Always getting the grades" Hanna says "Since when did you care about your grades?" Emily asks "Since.. We're graduating this year." Hanna says "Well, one missing assignment isn't going to kill you" Emily sighs, she was also turned on by the moment they were sharing, then she moved to Hanna closer again, Hanna really _really_ wanted to stay but then, Emily would probably hate her if she found out that all those dates were just to get in her pants.

"Come on..." Emily says in Hanna's ear, causing the hot breath to tingle, then places her lips on Hanna's ear.

"I really want to.. But I gotta go" Hanna says then puts her shirt back on, rushing out. Completely turned on by Emily, trying to control herself.

_I shouldn't of came on like that too fast.. maybe she's not ready _Emily thought.

* * *

"Spence! Open up!" Hanna says banging on the Hastings room door "Hey, hey, hold your horses" Spencer says as she opens the door to see Hanna. Hanna walks in the room, "It was a great time, kissing necks, then -A.." Hanna says super fast "Wait what happened? -A?" Spencer asks "It was going really well, then -A decides to do this," Hanna says then pulls out her phone showing Spencer the text message.

"So what now?" Spencer asks after viewing the message "I don't know" Hanna sighs. "And, I think I might have feelings for Emily" Hanna says "Really?" Spencer smiles "Well, she does kisses way better than you do" Hanna smirks, "Shut up" Spencer says, rolling her eyes. "But I'm not sure, maybe it's just the kiss, I dunno" Hanna continues. "I have an idea!" Hanna says again

"Oh no" Spencer sighs "What it is now?" Spencer continues in worry, considering all Hanna's ideas are terrible. "Kiss me" Hanna says "Again? No!" Spencer says "I need to see if that kiss is _just_ another kiss. Maybe if I kiss you, it'll all be, or feel, the same? I don't know." Hanna says "What happened to, 'just a one time thing'?" Spencer asks "Okay, last time, and done." Hanna says.

"This is like cheating on Toby, Han" Spencer says "I'm your bestfriend, not lover, don't worry" Hanna says then moves in and kisses Spencer. Spencer kisses back, it was not like Emily's kiss, comparing to Emily's, Hanna felt a connection, like if it was her first kiss. The two let go, "So?" Spencer asks

"I think I love her.." Hanna says

* * *

**AND DONE. I was planning to make this chap longer, but, just wait and see what happens next ;)**

**Thanks for reviewing! Keep them comings, remember more reviews and more updates.**

**And yes I am most likely making a Sparia spinoff. Till next time! Bye!**


	5. This Is Where Drama Starts

** This isn't going to be a perfect story for the Hanna and Emily, I'm making this a long story, this chap is only the beginning of the drama, stay tuned!**

"Love?" Spencer asks, "I don't know, everything feels different with her, like, getting in her pants isn't the main reason why I'm with her anymore, it's more like, maybe, being with her now is the main reason..." Hanna says, trying to figure out what she's trying to say herself.

"Well, whatever you feel, I'm here for you." Spencer grins then places her hand on top of the blond's hand "Thanks Spence" Hanna says, then holds her hand.

* * *

_I felt her lips touch my lips, she moved down, leaving trails of kisses down to my pulse point and chest area, "Em" I quietly moaned. She didn't stop her action, but continued, as she did so, I unbuckle her belt and slide my hands into her pants from the back. She moved her lips back on to mine, I quickly remove my shirt, everything got heated by the second._

_The kiss got harder and harder, I lean back, not breaking the kiss, and lay my head down on her pillows, from her bed. She unzipped my pants and pulled it off then moves on top of me, my nails digging into her back, I'm pretty sure I left marks. "Hey" I say as I softly pulled away "What's wrong?" Emily asks as her hair gets in her face. I move the hair out of her face and tucked it in her ear, "I love you"_

-BANG BANG

Hanna wakes up from her dream and sees who was knocking on her door. "What the hell, Mom?" Hanna asks, rubbing her eyes "You're running late for school and I'm on my way to work!" Ashley says "Okay bye mom love you!" Hanna says, then her moms leaves out the door. Hanna couldn't get that dream out of her head, only if it were to be reality. Which _can _be possible if it isn't for -A. She gets up, eats, and showers then off to school.

* * *

Hanna found the girls sitting on the lunch table during break, she walks towards them and "Hey Spence" Hanna greets, with a grin. "Hey Hanna" Spencer grins also. Emily and Aria notices the looks the two were giving, which made Emily uncomfortable, "Hey Hanna" Aria and Emily greets, both jealous. "Hey guys" Hanna says, "Oh, yea, Em, can I talk to you?" Hanna asks, Emily nods, then walks away from Spencer and Aria, "I'm sorry about last night, how I just left-" Hanna begins to apologize, "No, it's okay, I understand" Emily says cutting Hanna's words off.

"Uh.. What do you understand?" Hanna asks, getting worried if Emily found out the 'experimenting' Hanna was planning. "I came on to fast, it probably freaked you out, sorry" Emily says _Oh my god, she actually thinks that? _Hanna thinks "No! It's not like that," Hanna says "I was actually enjoying it a _lot_" Hanna continues, causing Emily to smile. "Well, then why did you leave?" Emily asks "I told, you, Spencer was helping me study" Hanna lies "Why do I find that hard to believe?" Emily says, jealous, thinking back to earlier how the two greeted eachother with a look.

"Because, I'm crazy about YOU" Hanna says, reaching out for Emily's hand and holds it. Emily looks down to Hanna's movement, and smiles. "Believe me yet?" Hanna asks "Yes" Emily says, "Wait, are you jealous of Spencer?" Hanna gives a short laugh, Emily didn't respond, she didn't want to say yes, or give a lie, then she looks around, no one was around. "Well?" Hanna asks.

Emily planted a kiss on Hanna. Which Hanna didn't expect and it made Hanna smiles through the kiss, and kisses back._  
_

Emily pulls away and leans back against the wall, and grabs Hanna's leather jacket to come closer, Hanna puts her hand on the wall, and kisses Emily soft and sweet. Emily deepens the kiss, but once she made that move, Hanna pulls away "You are jealous" Hanna says and smiles at Emily's jealousy.

"Okay, maybe I am," Emily confesses "You have nothing to worry about" Hanna grins, not even thinking of the kiss she had with Spencer, but only thinking about the feelings she had, because she knows it herself, that she isn't in love with Spencer, but Emily.

"Are you sure?" Emily asks, wanting to make sure "Yes" Hanna giving a chuckle. "Tell me what you did last night then, I don't believe that study crap" Emily says with a cute jealous tone. "You're so cute" Hanna says, then leans back to Emily touching her lips with hers. Emily kisses back, holding Hanna's waist.

Hanna begins to pull away again "What now?" Emily whines "I think I lo-" Hanna begins to say without thinking, then receives a test message. "Hold on." Hanna says, then opens the picture that was sent to her from a blocked number, she looked at the photo, it was her and Spencer kissing from last night, Hanna's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" Emily says, beginning to worry "Nothing" Hanna lies "Is it -A? Han, tell me" Emily says

"No, it's just Spencer, she has my math textbook I left in her house last night" Hanna saves herself again with a lie. "Oh.. Spencer" Emily rolls her eyes "She isn't the one that would make me feel the same way about how I feel for you" Hanna says, without putting thought into it, it just came out.

Emily was kinda speechless, though she put a smile, Hanna's words made her believe that Spencer compared to Emily, she believe that Hanna is actually into Emily. She wraps her arms around Hanna's neck, as they were going to lean into another kiss, the bell rung. "Bye" Emily says as she began to walk away, Hanna grabs the tall girl and pulls her back to her "No goodbye kiss?" Hanna says, Emily grins and kisses Hanna. They slowly pull away from eachother, not to far from eachothers faces "Bye" Emily whispers in Hanna's ear, placing her lips on it "Bye" Hanna whispers back, biting her lips down.

* * *

"Why does it feel like we been in there forever?" Hanna says as she walks out of Mr. Fitz classroom, "Maybe because you were doing nothing" Spencer says "I know Aria was doing something" Hanna smirks and winks at Aria "What?" Aria says, "Come on, don't deny you were totally staring at 'Ezra'" Hanna grins, Spencer becoming a little jealous. "Anyways," Spencer says "We had homework right?" Spencer asks, trying to change the subject "I think so" Hanna and Aria says "Where's Emily?" Aria asks Hanna "Probably at swim practice" Hanna says, then Aria giving Hanna a look "What?" Hanna asks "You and Emily.." Aria begins to grin "Shut up" Hanna says "She likes you a lot" Aria says

"And I like her a lot more" Hanna quietly says and blushes. Spencer looks over to Hanna and smile at her bestfriend, she knows how Hanna feels for Emily, and is happy for her.

* * *

Emily finished her swimming practice, everyone left, but she stayed a little longer, she was by herself. Though the school was still open. Emily swam, there was a competition coming in the next week, so she had to practice a lot.

"Aren't you tired?" A voice chuckled from behind her, Emily turned around, it was Hanna. "Hi" Emily says, as she swam to the blond. "You wanna grab a bite to eat?" Hanna asks "Yea, let me go get dry" Emily says as she walks to the locker room, Hanna following behind.

Emily opens her locker, grabs her towel out and drys herself down, Hanna walks behind her, places her hands on Emily's waist and places kisses on Emily's neck. "Han" Emily says "Not here" Emily says giving a short laugh "Who cares" Hanna says then sucks on Emily's neck. Hanna turns Emily around and kisses her roughly and hot. One of Emily's biggest turn on's. As Emily kisses back, Hanna lets go, "Now go get dressed" Hanna says "You tease" Emily says, irritated. "Muah!" Hanna says as she gives a big kiss on Emily's cheek.

They go out to eat, then Hanna drives Emily home, "Thank you Hanna" Emily says "You're welcom-" Hanna says but gets cut off by Emily's lips, Hanna kisses her back and slides her hands in Emily's hair. The kiss was slow, then got faster and faster by the second. They pull away, "Bye" Emily smiles then steps out of the car, "Is your mom home?" Hanna asks "Sadly, yes, came back early" Emily says "Awh, okay, well goodnight" Hanna says, making a pouty face "Don't do that" Emily says "Don't do what?" Hanna says "That face," Emily says "This one?" Hanna says making a pouty face again "That one" Emily says

"Goodnight Em" Hanna laughs "Night" Emily says then walks in to her house.

Hanna drove home, she found Spencer sitting on her doorstep, drunk. "Spence?" Hanna called. "Hanna!" Spencer laughs. "Spencer! What are you doing here?" Hanna asks, "I-" Spencer says, finding her words, "Here come inside" Hanna says as she opens the door into her house. Hanna sits Spencer down at the kitchen. "Wow! Did you paint the kitchen?" Spencer asks, obviously drunk. "Spencer, why are you drunk" Hanna laughs

"Well, Toby and I broke up" Spencer says "Sorry to hear," Hanna says surprised "What happened?" Hanna asks "I broke up with him" Spencer drunkly laughs then stands up walking towards Hanna "Spence, go rest, you're drunk" Hanna says then leads Spencer to her room "Now go to bed" Hanna says then sets her down on her bed. "Sleep next to me" Spencer begs "No, go to sleep." Hanna says "I don't want to go to sleep yet" Spencer giggles and gets up. "Spencer-" Hanna says but gets cut off by Spencer's lips, Hanna didn't kiss back, though she did taste the alcohol in Spencer's mouth. Hanna pull away, "Spencer!" Hanna says "Aria" Spencer says then attempts to kiss Hanna's neck. Spencer gave Hanna's neck wet kisses, and sucked it.

Hanna sighs "Spence, stop" Hanna says as she gets Spencer off her.

* * *

Emily was lying down on her bed, thinking of Hanna. She couldn't keep her mind of her, then, there it is, where it all starts. Emily receives a text message, she opens it, _'Maybe you do have something to worry about, -A' _The message was attached to a photo, she opened the photo and it revealed Spencer and Hanna's kiss from the night before. Emily's eye opened wide in shock, she recognize Hanna's outfit, it was from their carnival date.

"What the hell" Emily angerly says. Emily got in her car and drove to Hanna's to question her about the photo. She got to her house, the house was open, "Hanna?" Emily quietly called in anger. No answer. Emily went up to Hanna's room and saw Spencer leaving trails of kisses on Hanna's neck, "I should of known" Emily says, then walks out. "Em!" Hanna calls, as she sets Spencer back on the bed, then Spencer finally falls asleep.

Hanna caught up to Emily, "Hey" Hanna tries to stop Emily from leaving "What?" Emily says in anger "It's not what it looks like" Hanna tries to explain "She came here drunk-" Hanna starts but gets cut off "And you're just going to let her give you kisses on your neck? And I could see her lipstick on your lips!" Emily says in more anger, then walks away again, "Emily!" Hanna says as she grabs her arm "She kissed me! And she's drunk!" Hanna says

"Explain this then" Emily says showing Hanna the -A message. Hanna looked at the photo at the kiss, "Well?" Emily says, waiting for an explanation. Hanna didn't know what to say, if she told the truth she would hate Hanna, "Nothing" Emily says, then starts to walk away again, "Em, wait" Hanna says "Wait for what? Clearly, this kiss was last night, after what we almost did" Emily says, again Hanna didn't know what to say, "I thought I had nothing to worry about?" and with that Emily gets in her car and drives off. "Fuck!" Hanna curses in anger

* * *

**Long chap, hope you enjoyed :) . Oh and spoiler, their last date is going to be a special one (If that happens, review below), so stay tuned! This is just the beginning. ;)**

**What did you think about this chap? Review ! Fav! Follow!**

**follow goal- 100 ! Help me reach it?**

**I usually update on saturdays or fridays, just letting you know. **


	6. I Won't Give Up

**A/n, not edited, excuse mistakes and enjoy & read . Review for updates.**

Emily got home, closing the room door shut, angry and in tears. Her phone rang, it was an incoming call from Hanna. Instead of declining the call, she answered "What?" Emily says in a angry tone "Em, don't be mad please! Spencer and I aren't a thing" Hanna cries over the phone "I trusted you, and you lied to me!" Emily yelled over the phone "Emily, I-" Hanna tries to say something but Emily hung up right away.

Emily threw her phone at the other side of the room, she was so pissed off and sad at the same time. She went on her bed and laid on her side, trying to fall asleep, but couldn't because her tears were taking over her. Her phone began to ring again, Emily grabbed it, declines, and put her phone on silent.

"Damn it!" Hanna curses once Emily hangs up on her, she tried calling Emily again but no answer. "Come on Em, pick up" Hanna softly says to herself. Still no answer..

She began leaving voicemails "Emily, let me explain, call back" or "Emily, come on please, talk to me" messages like those. She sent Emily a bunch of text messages too. No replies on either, Hanna began to be more impatient, but she continued calling and texting her.

* * *

Hanna still kept trying to call Emily, no answer. She felt ignored, but then she reminded herself that its like 10 o'clock in the morning and that of course she'll never pick up, she's _is _ignoring her. Hanna couldn't sleep all night, she felt terrible, although she didn't blame Spencer for the actions she mad because she was drunk and knows those kisses weren't real with feeling.

She blamed herself, she hurt her own bestfriend. From the start all Hanna wanted to do with Emily was one thing, sex. Now, everything is different.. Hanna couldn't help it, her eyes started to tear a little, she thinks she's in love with Emily, she wanted her.

Spencer rolled over and woke up next to Hanna. "Hanna?" Spencer says as she woke up, with a giant headache and sore shoulder "Spence" Hanna says, whipping her tear away. "What's wrong? And how did I get here.." Spencer wondered "Emily got mad at me" Hanna starts "Oh no, what happened? Did she find out?" Spencer asked "Spencer, you don't remember what happened last night?" Hanna asks "No?" She replied "You came here drunk and started kissing me, and -A sent her a photo of our kiss like two nights ago, and she came here and caught you" Hanna explained "Oh my god.. Hanna I'm so sorry" Spencer apologizes "It's okay, it's not your fault anyways" Hanna sighs

"Why were you drunk anyways?" Hanna wondered "Toby and I broke up" Spencer sadly says "I'm pretty sure you mentioned Aria last night" Hanna said, "Things are complicated, I'll tell you late- Ow!" Spencer says as her shoulder bothered her "That's probably because you slept on your side" Hanna says "I hate doing that" Spencer rolls her eyes, "Come here" Hanna says, then sits up. Spencer sat up, Hanna laid her hands on Spencer's shoulder and began messaging her deeply. Spencer hummed, Hanna messaged great. "Enjoying this?" Hanna smirks "If you think you're going to get in _my_ pants that's not going to work!" Spencer grins "Don't flatter yourself, I still think Emily is waaay hotter than you" Hanna says giving a short laugh.

* * *

They got to school, the first thing Hanna tried to do was to talk to Emily, "Emily, wait up!" Hanna called from behind her, Emily didn't wait, she walked faster. "Em" Hanna says as she places her hand on Emily's arm. Emily got mad at the touch and tugged her arm away from the blond. Hanna felt hurt and offended, she let Emily walk away. _Maybe she needs time _Hanna thinks to herself. Emily for a second felt bad about the action she just did, tugging her arm away, but she kept on walking, she wasn't going to give in to Hanna that easily, not after the kiss she found out about.

Hanna walked away, going to her class, she is very sad about what just happened. _She hates me_ Hanna thinks to herself again _God, only is she knew.. But she'll still hate me _Hanna thinks, getting tangled in her thoughts.

As Hanna walked to her class, she couldn't think of anything or anyone else but Emily.

* * *

It's been 3 days that Emily was getting countless text messages from Hanna and still was avoiding Hanna and Spencer, whenever they tried speaking to her, she'd walk away. It was tough, but Hanna still didn't give up. She wants to be with Emily. Being with her made Hanna happy, and now that Emily is upset at Hanna, Hanna felt incomplete. Hanna finally understands, she doesn't think she loves Emily. She _knows _she loves Emily.

Hanna spotted Emily again during passing period, she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her to a empty place. "Hanna let go" Emily says "Why are you shutting me out for so long? Emily, forgive me" Hanna begs "No" Emily rolls her eyes and begins to walk away from the blond "Emily, that kiss with Spencer meant nothing" Hanna says "You lied to me" Emily says turning her head to Hanna. Emily kept walking, got to her class and took her seat, the bell had just rung when they got in. Hanna tried to talk to Emily more, but Mr. Fitz told her to take her seat, so she did so.

Half an hour later, during class, there was a lesson about love, oh the irony. It was probably Mr. Fitz way to woo Aria, "But if you love something, sometimes you have to let it go" Mr. Fitz sighed "I don't understand" Hanna blurted "What do you mean, Ms. Marin?" He asked "Well, if you love something, and you just let it go, what's the point of the other quote?" Hanna says, who was looking at the back of Emily's head who was just couple seats away "What other quote?" He asked

"If you love something, you fight for it" Hanna says softly. Emily turned her head to glance at Hanna, who was staring at her. Aria looked at Emily and Hanna and noticed something was going on. Mr. Fitz glanced at Aria, "Anyways" Aria said "What's the next lesson" Aria grins

After class, Hanna didn't try to talk to Emily, she thought to herself that maybe Emily is never going to forgive her, maybe it's not worth the fight. Spencer looked for Emily, as she spotted her, she walked after her. "Emily" Spencer says as she caught up to her "Don't talk to me" Emily says as she walks faster away from Spencer "Emily, wait" Spencer said "What?" Emily rolls her eyes "It's all my fault" Spencer says "I could understand the drunkness, but I don't understand the photo" Emily says getting a bit angry "I thought you knew how I felt for her, I'm pretty sure it was obvious" Emily continues

"Em, there's a lot to explain.." Spencer says, not knowing what to say, because it'll hurt Hanna if the truth come out "I'm all ears" Emily says, Spencer just looked at Emily, finding a word to begin with.

"Nothing?" Emily says "You and Hanna are better off together" Emily says "Emily! Me and Hanna aren't together like that!" Spencer explains "Then why would you do this to me? Or why did you and her- Never mind, I had enough, I'm never getting answers from either of you anyways" Emily said then begins to walk off again, pissed. Spencer didn't catch up with Emily again, she knew that Emily did not want to see her.

* * *

Hanna sat on the school roof, she wanted to be alone, she was trying to find a way to tell Emily the truth, but how?

She heard footsteps, she turned to see who came up, "I knew you were up here" Spencer says "oh, hey" Hanna says, Spencer sitting next to her "I tried talking to her" Spencer says "What happened?" Hanna asks "She didn't want to hear anything" Spencer sighs. Hanna placed her head down on Spencer's thigh. looking up to Spencer's face, playing with a strand of the brunettes hair, "Do you think she'll forgive me if I told her the truth?" Hanna asks "I don't know" Spencer sighs

"She's shutting me out," Hanna says, "actually, shutting the both of us out, if you hadn't noticed" She continues "I noticed" Spencer sighs

"I love her" Hanna says "Do you think? Or you're sure" Spencer asks "I'm sure" Hanna says "I can't stand her being mad at me"

The bell rang, Spencer began to get up but Hanna stopped her "Can we stay here please?" Hanna asks, Spencer nodding.

They stayed up on the roof till school was over, just talking, wondering, and just doing what normal friends do.

* * *

"Where's Spencer and Hanna? I haven't seen those two all day after lunch" Aria asked Emily "Probably screwing eachother" Emily quietly says "What?" Aria asks "Nothing" Emily says. She turns around and sees Hanna come down the stairs from going to the school roof, Emily walked towards her, thinking about giving a chance to talk to Hanna and sort things out and then she see Spencer come down behind her.

A rose of jealousy grew into Emily's stomach. "You okay?" Aria asks Emily "Look" Emily points at Hanna and Spencer "What about them?" Aria asks. "Never mind" Emily says, not wanting to bring up Hanna and Spencer's kiss. "Ok" Aria says

It was the end of school, Emily headed to her swimming practice alone, on the way there, Hanna decided, she'll give it noe more try to talk to Emily, when she spotted her, Hanna stopped her "Hey," Hanna says "Go away" Emily rolls her eyes "Emily, I can't go another damn day where you shut me out, I don't want to be here for another day, seeing you, knowing your pissed off at me, so come on," Hanna asks,

"Let me explain" Hanna softly continues, taking a step forward "What's there to explain" Emily sighs, looking down. "Well, one I wasn't lying when I said you had nothing to worry about" Hanna said "That kiss was after our date, Hanna" Emily said in frustration "Emily, when I said you had nothing to worry about, I was talking about how I felt, I don't have any feelings for Spencer" Hanna said "Then why would you kiss her if you're seeing me?" Emily rolled her eyes again. "To... To see if your kiss was just another kiss" Hanna said "What?" Emily asks.

"Emily, I know your going to hate me after I tell you this but, might as well anyways," Hanna says "Before I started taking you out.. I never kissed or slept with a girl, and Spencer gave me advice to take you out and do so, but once I kissed you everything was different, and to test Spencer's, I realized-" Hanna says finding her words "Wait, so I was just your little experiment? Wow" Emily said, getting angry and shocked. "No, Emily that was before-" Hanna says then Emily begins to walk away

"Emily that was before I realized!" Hanna says, stopping her "Realized what-?!" Emily says, raising her voice but gets cut off by Hanna's lips. Hanna kissed Emily deeply, she held on to Emily until she kissed back, it took a moment, but she did, then Hanna let go, "Before I realized that I love you" Hanna quietly says

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed! Story might be ending in one, two, or three chaps more, because I'm running out of ideas for more chaps, so follow to get updated on the last ones :), more hannily fics soon. Stay tuned, after this fic, I'll be writing another Hannily fic (like always) follow me to get updated. **

**Sparia moments would be explained in the spinoff if I make one.**

**The next hannily fic I'm writing is for sure something you guys want to stay tuned for. Till next time, bye :)**

**Review Below!**


	7. Miss Moving On

**A/n Unedited, excuse any mistakes.**

"Before I realized that I love you" Hanna says, Emily stood there, with a mixed feeling of angry and confused. She didn't know what to say, not because she didn't love Hanna also, it's because she didn't know if she felt the same way, Hanna left Emily speechless. "Well?" Hanna says, starting to feel a little embarrassed because Emily didn't say anything "Fields! You're running late for practice!" The swimming coach called "I got, I gotta go" Emily says, beginning to leave to her practice "I'm such an idiot" Hanna sighed to herself, which Emily heard.

Emily walked to her way to the locker room to get in her swimming suit, she couldn't get Hanna's words out of her head _'before I realized that I love you' _The words made Emily smile a little, but she was still not sure if she felt the same way. "Hi" A voice greeted from behind Emily, Emily turned around and it was Paige. "Hey" Emily says "So, I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie? Zombies, your favorite." Paige grins "I'd love too," Emily says "but I have a lot of things going on right now, maybe next time?" Emily rejects

"Okay" Paige says disappointed

After practice, Emily stayed a while more, she wanted to feel free and forget her problems so she stayed in the water. "Em," Paige says as she walks over to Emily "I kinda miss us" Paige says, shrugging a smile. "I missed us too, but I think we should stay friends" Emily says, Paige nods sadly. "Besides, what happened to that girl you took out at the carnival?" Emily asks "Didn't really work out" Paige sighs, Emily notices the sad look on Paige's face and splashed a little bit of water on her "Hey!" Paige laughed, then splashing water back at Emily, then it went back and forward and back.

Soon they left their separate ways to home, Emily jumped in her bed and tried to fall asleep, but she still had Hanna's words stuck in her head.

* * *

Hanna was angry at herself, _I'm such a damn idiot, she doesn't even feel the same way. _She drove to Spencer's, who's parents were out again at the moment. "Hey" Spencer greets as she opens the door to find Hanna angry and sad. "Whoa, what's wrong" Spencer asks, then Hanna walking inside. "I told her" Hanna begins, "Everything?" Spencer asks, Hanna nodding, "Well, what happened then?" Spencer asks "She was mad, then I kissed her and told her I loved her" Hanna says, rolling her eyes at the end

"It didn't go well did it?" Spencer questions again "She was running for practice late, so she left. Didn't say much when I said that I loved her" Hanna says staring down her feet

"I'm sorry Han," Spencer said leaning in to give a hug to her bestfriend. "Let's go watch some movies? I have your favorites" Spencer grins, trying to cheer up Hanna. "Yea, sure" Hanna says, sitting down on the couch. They began watching the comedy, Mean Girls, the movie was hilarious, they were also eating popcorn, and then, during the movie Spencer had an idea. "Hanna," Spencer said, "Yea?" Hanna asks "Maybe your should move on?" Spencer stated "Move on? I love her" Hanna says, getting confused "Yea, like, the way you described it, she doesn't love you back, no offense," Spencer says trying not to offend Hanna "and there are a lot of guys interested in dating Hanna Marin," Spencer says "and girls too! If you're interested in them too" Spencer grins

Hanna gave it a short laugh, but she did realize, maybe she should move on, and then, right there, Hanna receives a text message. She picks up her phone and opens the message _'Splash Splash, -A' _the message said, Hanna opened the message and it revealed Emily and Paige splashing water over to one another. Hanna got a little hurt, then she realizes that maybe she should move on.

Spencer looks at the message and was kinda shocked, then she comforted Hanna, who had a gloomy face. "I'm okay," Hanna says, forming a fake smile, "Maybe I should move on" Hanna sighs, but still forms a unreal smile. "Well," Spencer begins "You know that new guy Travis?" Spencer suggests "Yea, why?" Hanna asks, "He's into you, you know?" Spencer grins "Pass the popcorn" Hanna says, ignoring what Spencer had just said "Hanna" Spencer says hiding the popcorn behind her.

"Spence, no" Hanna says "Come on, just to take your mind off Emily, you guys could go to the hoedown together" Spencer suggests "I'll think about it" Hanna said. "Han, it hurts to see you hurt" Spencer says "Fine, I'll go with him" Hanna sighs "Promise?" Spencer says pointing her pinky out "Promise" Hanna rolls her eyes and pinky promises Spencer "Good girl" Spencer smiles and passes the popcorn to Hanna and then continues watching the movie

* * *

During school, Emily wanted to go and find Hanna, so talk or something. She looked around, couldn't find her. Then she sees Spencer, she still felt a little jealous and angry about that kiss, but Spencer was the only one that probably knows where Hanna was. "Spence, have you seen Hanna?" Emily asks "Why?" Spencer says in a quiet angry tone "I need to talk to her" Emily says "Why? So you can just walk off from her again?" Spencer snaps "No-" Emily begins "She loves you" Spencer says, looking in Emily's eyes, cutting Emily's words off "Do you know where she is or not?" Emily says getting impatient "Not" Spencer says then walking away to her class.

Hanna walked down the halls, she saw Emily, she didn't want to get seen or talk to her so she quickly turns the other way, however she ended up bumping into a tall guy as she drops her textbooks. "Sorry" Hanna sighs then gets the textbooks, then the guy helps her "It's okay," The guy said, helping Hanna pick up the books by going on his knees, Hanna looked up, she recognized this guy, then the guy looked up, meeting their face to face. "Travis.." Hanna says a little bit surprised "Hi" He says standing back up and handing her the textbooks.

"Thanks" Hanna said, Hanna looked back to the night before where she said she would go with Travis to the hoedown, and she kept her word so, "You know, I was actually was on my way to find you" Hanna stated "Oh really? Why" Travis grins

"I was wondering.." Hanna began saying slowly, "Yea?" Travis asks "Do you have a date for that Hoedown?," Hanna asks "Nope" He says. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go," Hanna says "Together" She lastly said.

"Yea, of course," He smiled "So pick me up at 7?" Hanna says "Yea" Travis grins. The bell rang, Hanna seen Emily again, "Hey, walk me to class?" Hanna asks "Yea" Travis says. Hanna didn't want to be alone when she around Emily, she wasn't ready to talk to her. It was like she was hiding from her.

"See you tonight" Travis says giving Hanna a goodbye hug "Bye" Hanna says giving a short smile.

...

As the class and school just ended, Hanna headed to her locker to put her books away, she had to be quick, she didn't want to run into Emily, because Emily's locker was close to hers. Hanna shoved the books into her locker, but a few fell, so she picked it back up and puts in back in, then having another one falling out also. Hanna sighed in irritation and slowly put the books in her locker the correct way.

"Hey" Emily greets from her locker, which was a one locker away from Hanna's. "Hi" Hanna says, not even looking at Emily, but continues organizing her books in her locker. "Han, can we talk, I haven't seen you all day" Emily asks "Sorry, but I got to go home" Hanna says as she closes her locker shut and walks away. She left Emily hurt, it felt to Emily that someone had stabbed her in the chest.

Hanna walked to the parking lot and sat in her car, putting her arm on her steering wheel and placing her head on it, feeling a little regret for what she had done. Hanna snapped herself out of it, _Move on_ She thinks to herself, then drives herself home.

* * *

**Short chap sorray. **

**Next chap will be based on the hoedown!  
Sweeter Hannily scenes coming soon.. or is it? Follow for an update**

**Any requests? Suggestions on the next chaps? Review below **

**if you're wondering if Hanna and Travis are going to be in a relationship, then dont worry, hannily remember? :)**


End file.
